Childish Things
by A. Zap
Summary: When you grow up, you're supposed to put away childish things. But what if you never really had a childhood to begin with? In which Adora makes a blanket fort and Catra is confused. Femslash February Day 4: Childhood


"You're making a what?" Catra really hoped that her tone fully conveyed the disdain she was feeling.

"A blanket fort!" Adora shot her a grin from where she was crawling among the chairs she'd dragged into her room.

"Right…" Catra nudged the pile of blankets tossed on the floor with her foot. "That sounds… like a good material to build a defense."

Adora snorted and she scurried over and began to take the blankets to throw them over the chairs. "It's not meant to be an actual defensive structure, Catra. It's meant to be fun."

"For who? Kids?"

"Yep!" With the blankets now creating a tent-like hideaway, Adora was pulling in pillows and trinkets and some mini lights Entrapta had made. "Bow and Glimmer said that they used to do this all the time!"

Catra sighed and pinched her nose. They were in the middle of a war. There were so many other things they should be doing right now. Catra and the rest of her companions had to continually prove their worth as allies considering their past as part of the Horde; she didn't have time for some weird, juvenile playtime. "Adora…"

"Yes?" She poked her head out from between the blankets acting as the entrance, eyes bright and an encouraging smile on her face that almost seemed to sprout flowers and sparkles just by itself.

Ugh, Adora really had fallen under the influence of the princesses; she was starting to exude their generally cheery aura.

"I thought you said this was important." Catra scowled. "I have work that I need to do."

Adora's face fell and Catra instantly wanted to retreat into a corner and scold herself. She hated upsetting Adora like this. She'd already caused Adora enough pain to last a lifetime.

Adora looked away briefly, but then her expression hardened into that familiar stubborn expression and she met Catra's eyes. "I know you're busy. I know you have work. But that's exactly why this is important." She slipped out of her… blanket fort thingy and walked over to Catra.

Catra held still as Adora took her hand and started tugging her to follow.

Just like when they were kids.

"You've been way too stressed out. I know you're trying to make up for everything that happened before," and here Catra opened her mouth to protest but Adora quickly placed a finger on her lips to shush her and continue, "but you're pushing yourself to hard. You need to relax."

Catra frowned. She did not need to relax. She was working the perfect amount needed. As if she, of all people, would overwork! Her tail lashed back and forth, as she prepared her rebuttal, "Adora - "

"Just an hour, okay?" Adora pulled her in and pushed her back into a pillow. "Glimmer was talking about how blanket forts were perfect for chilling and relaxing and I figured you'd be more into this than trying to take you to Mystacor."

Catra snorted at the thought. Last she heard, that place was known for its beaches and baths and Catra despised both. "Fine." She relented, wiggling to get comfortable and glancing around.

It was actually quite cozy in here. The blankets created a low ceiling and normally being under so many blankets would make it as dark as night, but thanks to the mini lights acting almost like scattered stars, the whole space was aglow with their soft light. The pillows scattered about ensured that no spot was uncomfortable, and the air was a nice, soothing level of warmth.

Catra wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to be doing as she curled up and settled in. Even back in the Fright Zone when she was accused of slacking off, she was always out doing something. She never stopped for too long because stopping would mean she'd have time to think, and for a long time, she had wanted to do anything but that.

But things were different now. Now there were times when she, Scorpia, and Entrapta just… hung out. She could come visit Adora and, as long as their alliance held, the Castle of Bright Moon itself. She could take a nap in the afternoon sun if she really wanted.

Catra didn't know what to make of it.

Catra jumped a bit as a familiar weight slumped against her back. She looked over to see that Adora had pulled out a tablet and was now playing a game on it. "You know," she said without glancing up and holding up another tablet, "this may be something childish, but it's not like we really had a childhood."

Well, she really couldn't argue with that.

So Catra took the tablet and felt the tension slowly drain from her body as she reveled in the warmth, the comfort, the fun game, and, most importantly, Adora.

And maybe, just maybe, she would admit to just herself that occasionally childish things were just fine.

* * *

_AN: Now I want to make a blanket fort..._

_Anyway, Catra is overworking herself and Adora takes it upon herself to help her relax. I figure a blanket fort would be a good bet because I used to notice that our cats loved warm, cozy, soft spaces. Plus, these two never really got to do a lot of typical childhood stuff so I think they should get an opportunity to try it now._


End file.
